Hello, My Name is a Secret
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: The Volturi didn't believe any of the vampires when they saw Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. Jacob took her away and she never knew about her past. She always thought she was a normal girl, Vanessa, living with her step-father. Now she must learn the truth.
1. Sweet Lies

Chapter One: Sweet Lies

My name is Vanessa Wolfe. I am fifteen years old and I live with my step-father, Jacob, in Atlanta, Georgia. It's not too sunny and not too rainy in our part of the city where we reside in an apartment. I'm 5"6', but next to Jacob, I look like a little kid (he's _really_ tall and muscular). I have long, bronze-red hair that lays in ringlets everyday. To top it off, I have chocolate-colored eyes. I've never met my real parents and probably never will. Everyday I think about them and the life we could have had together, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I've never asked who or where they are. They dumped me off with my step-dad and just left me. It's weird though, not knowing what happened. I can't remember any of my past and that bothers me a lot.

When I was bringing in our mail, I saw a letter addressed to Jacob. The return address was from some lady named Isabella Cullen. I had never heard of her and Jacob tells me everything. It was in an ivory-colored envelope. I had seen others in the mail before, all addressed to Jacob. Today when I got the mail, there was a box and a letter from this Isabella Cullen. Was he seeing this woman behind my back? I had no clue. Jacob usually never left me alone. As a note for the future, I am very, _very_ nosy. I ripped the tape of the box with little effort and dug through dozens of packing peanuts to find a small jewelry box. I opened the littler box to find a charm. It was beautiful. I held it up so I could see the small details. The charm was an oval shape, silver and black, with a lion-like creature in the middle as its main inscription. Above the lion was a hand and below, a ribbon with clovers. It was an odd piece of jewelry, something I've never seen. I heard Jacob coming down the hall and I knew I would be caught. That's another thing, I have amazing hearing. Plus, I'm really fast and strong. I can lift Jacob's weights all at once, just like he can. He was unlocking the door while I was stuffing Styrofoam back into the big box. I tried to reseal the tape, but it was too late.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked worried. I stood up, putting my hands on my hips.

"Who is Isabella Cullen?" I fired back. He said, "I asked you first." I huffed.

"I am _trying_ to figure out who this woman is. I know she keeps sending you letters and stuff. Now, who is she?" I usually put up a good argument. Jacob looked upset and I didn't know why. He motioned to the couch for me to sit down and I did with him next to me. He sighed heavily and said, "She's an old friend." I felt my eyebrows cross.

"That's _it_? That's all you're going to tell me?" Jacob shook his head and spoke again. "No, it's just hard talking to you about her."

"Why?"

"Isabella Cullen is your mother, your _real_ mother." My jaw dropped and Jacob looked up from the floor he was starring at and he smiled. I didn't know what to say. She was my _mother_? Of all people, my mother is this crazy stalker-lady who keeps sending my step-father letters? I blinked.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

"Okay, you're old enough. I'll tell you the truth." I nodded, still confused.

"Your name is not Vanessa Wolfe," Jacob began, "Its Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my real name is Jacob Black." Again, my mouth dropped open. Thank God! I hated my name, well, my old name. "Renesmee" was…different. I still liked my nickname, "Nessie," better. Jacob continued, "Your father's name is Edward Cullen. They live in Alaska with the rest of your family, all in the same house. You have two aunts, Rosalie and Alice, and two uncles, Emmett and Jasper. And your grandparents, your father's "adoptive" parents, Esme and Carlisle, live there too." I let everything sink in. I had a family. I had people waiting for me and it felt great.

"They love you, Renesmee. They miss you. That's all I can tell you for now. I'll let you know more after I read this letter and see what's in the box." I nodded. "Open it again." I did as he said while he read the letter and I showed him the charm. Jacob got up from his place on the couch and went into his room, bringing with him another small box. He lifted out a bracelet with a charm already on it. It was a wolf. I traced its body with my finger finding in it pure beauty.

"I made it, you know. I gave it to Bella, but she gave it back to me. That's what your mom likes to be called – Bella. The wolf is…me." I was, once again, confused. "Renesmee," he said, "I'm a werewolf and you're a human-vampire hybrid." Okay, um, what? Jacob was crazy. There was no such thing as werewolves or vampires. I rolled my eyes and was upset that he could be making all this up, but I knew him too well for that and survey says, Jacob is telling the truth.

"I'm serious," he said, "Your family is all vampires. When you were conceived, Bella was still a human, but Edward was a vampire. After giving birth to you, Bella was dying quickly and Edward had to change her so she'd live. That's why you're a hybrid."

"That doesn't make you a werewolf," I said, still astounded. Jacob lifted our huge couch and moved the coffee table and lamp, giving himself room, for what, I didn't know. He clenched his fists and bit is lip and before I knew it, there was an absolutely huge, russet-colored wolf in my home. My eyes were so wide I thought they'd fall out.

"J-Jacob, I believe you now."


	2. Love and Imprinting

Chapter Two: Love and Imprinting

This world was all so new. It was so interesting, so incredible. Jacob told me everything about our different species. In my case, vampires have unnaturally pale skin, extreme strength, extraordinary speed, and have amazing hearing abilities. I had all of those things and yet I was still part human. That's when I remembered the only thing I knew about vampires – they drank blood. Jake told me my parents were "vegetarians" and they only drank animal blood. However, I wouldn't have to worry about that since I was doing just fine with regular food.

Werewolves have some of the same abilities as vampires do. They are very fast and strong and can hear well, thanks to the canine genes in them. The only huge difference is they can morph into horse-sized wolves. Not such a big deal, right? Another thing I learned is that they "imprint." And apparently imprinting is an involuntary response in which a shape-shifter finds his soul mate. Werewolves, incase you were wondering, are also known as shape-shifters.

"Jacob," I asked after a while, "If you're not my step-dad, who _are_ you?" He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out.

"I'm your mom's friend. We knew each other for a long…" he said, but I cut him off.

"Did you imprint on me?" I blurted out without thinking. That was the only thing I could think of. Once, a long time ago, I heard him on the phone with someone and he said he wasn't my dad. From that moment on, I knew it wouldn't be weird to love him. Like, love him not as a parent but as a soul mate. I never really thought of Jacob as my dad in any way. I thought of him as a friend, a best friend. Now I was right.

"Yes," he said and I immediately felt relief. He continued, "The day you were born, when I saw you for the first time, I knew. You were the reason my life had meaning and you still are. I'm just so happy we can finally be together. If you don't think its right, I don't blame you." He lowered his head.

"I love you, Jacob." That's when he perked up.

"When I was little, I heard you talking to someone, saying you weren't my dad. I knew you were my best friend and only that," I said. Jacob was ecstatic and I was pretty glad too. All those years of looking for a boyfriend didn't matter anymore. And for all you people thinking,_ that's weird_, it isn't. Something told me we were meant to be together and I followed that instinct. We were never related. Jake even told me you can't choose who you're going to fall in love with as a werewolf. I wasn't a werewolf, I was a human-vampire hybrid and I was choosing to love Jacob Black.


	3. Dreams of Déjà vu

Chapter Three: Dreams of Déjà vu

"Why did we have to leave?" I asked Jacob. I figured I'd try to get every bit of information out of him as possible so I asked every question that came to mind.

"The Volturi were after you," he answered.

"What are the _Volturi_?"

"In the words of your dad, if vampires had royalty, they were it. After you were born, you aged quickly so we took you hunting for the first time. Hunting is what your family calls when you must drink blood. Anyway, while you and Bella were looking for animals, another vampire from a different coven, Irina, saw you. She thought you were an immortal child – a fully changed vampire child, but you weren't and she didn't know that. She went to Volterra, Italy where she told the Volturi about you and they came to destroy you and your family.

When they got to Forks though, we had gathered every vampire we had connections with, from the Amazons to the Egyptians. They were our witnesses that you were of two species. Aro, the leader, wouldn't believe any of us so the covens held them off while I ran off with you to keep you safe. Bella had gotten us passports, me a license, and birth certificates. That's when we flew to New York. I knew they wouldn't follow us there because there were too many people around. And a few years later, we moved to Georgia. Bella began sending me letters, giving updates. She said the covens had destroyed the Volturi, but I didn't want to risk anything."

"So they're gone now, the Volturi?" I asked with a thought in my mind.

"Yeah."

"Jacob, take me to Alaska. I have to meet them; I want to meet my family." There was uncertainness in his expression and then he took in a breath and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go to Alaska."

We got plane tickets to Alaska faster than I expected. It only took a few days to get them. Jacob and I were already boarding the plane after five days of me knowing the truth. We had cleaned out the apartment and rented the room to someone else. I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to meet the family I had always dreamt of. The feeling was amazing. We boarded at eleven o'clock at night and I was tired. And soon after we took off, I was asleep.

I was in the woods and it was raining. I heard hisses, snarls, and growls, not knowing where they came from. I backed into a tree and for the first time, noticed how small I was compared to it. I measured myself against it. This shocked me because I only looked three and a half feet tall. I saw a shallow puddle and walked over. The moonlight bounced off it perfectly to create a reflection and what I saw scared me. I was in the body of a six year old, but still myself. The ringlets and chocolate eyes were still mine. Another figure appeared next to me. It was a woman with brown hair and red eyes, getting lighter by the minute. I looked up and she was gone. When I looked down at the water, there was a man standing by me. His hair was bronze, matching his eyes and the same thing happened when I looked up: he was gone. He and the woman looked flawless, perfect. I heard another fierce snarl and spun around to come face to face with a red eyed, older man. He wore his brownish hair long; lying against his black robe and around his neck was a gold and red crest.

"Hello, Aro," I said involuntarily. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I felt a light touch on my back and whipped my head around to see the two perfect people again. The woman looked worried and frightened. I held out my hand, placing it on this Aro-person's face. Images flooded my brain, like a movie being played. In the images, I picked out the man holding a baby, then handing it to a blond woman. There were blurry memories of the perfect woman lying in a bloody bed, gasping for life. Another was the bronze haired man putting a syringe into her heart. Then there was one I recognized: Jacob's face. He was smiling down at a bundle in his arms. The images stopped and I found myself still touching Aro's face. He shook his head angrily and lunged at the frightened woman. The bronzed haired man jumped in front of her, knocking Aro backward. He hissed. Jacob suddenly appeared and grabbed me by the wrist, then threw me into his arms. He ran and ran until we reached a car. Before I knew it, we were on a plane going to Georgia. I began hearing Jacob's voice calling my name, "Nessie, Renesmee, wake up."

My frightened eyes blinked open wide and Jake let out a chuckle. I gasped. "What's wrong?" he asked still laughing at my expression.

"That dream…so weird…you and those people…and _him_." I shuddered. What I didn't know was that I had dreamt of everything that had happened in my early life. A squeak came over the sound system and a voice said, "Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Alaska."


	4. Beautiful House, Beautiful People

Chapter Four: Beautiful House, Beautiful People

This was it. I was in the same state as my parents and was closer than I thought I'd ever get to meeting them. It felt so…weird, but in a good way. That dream was still stirring in my head, but there was no way of telling what it meant. Jacob had been the only person I recognized. What had happened to the bronze haired man? What about the woman? I felt a connection to them. Who was Aro and why was my hand on his face? What did it all mean? My brain ached after being flooded with questions so I focused on what I'd say to my family. "Hi," would be a start, or was that too informal? "Hello, I'm Renesmee," was an option. Well, I'm sure they already knew what my name was.

"Ness," Jacob said. He was at my side as we waited for our luggage.

"Yeah?" I answered quickly. I had been on alert since I had gotten here.

"Don't call yourself 'Nessie' around your mom," he said.

"Uh, why?" What did it matter what I or anyone else called me if it was a harmless nickname?

"She doesn't like it. I thought 'Renesmee' was a mouthful," he paused and I nodded in agreement, "so I thought 'Nessie' would be a perfect nickname, but since it's what people call the Loch Ness Monster - no offence - she didn't and doesn't like it."

"'Kay," I responded.

Once we were out of the airport and in a cab, I remembered that we were in _Alaska_. It was snowing like crazy. The streets were flooded with slush and ice and all that surrounded us was white. After a long, hour drive, we stopped in front of a huge house. It was beautiful on the outside and I was sure the beauty inside would match. And then, my stomach began to churn. I shivered.

"This is the place," Jacob said to the cab driver. He paid the man and we stepped out. In one hand I pulled my suitcase and in the other was Jake's hand. It was warm and I was so, _so_ scared. On my black coat I saw a few snow flakes land. My boots squeaked in the slush and I hoped I wouldn't track it though out the house. Next to the house I saw a bunch of cars parked: a black Mercedes, a yellow Porsche, a huge red Jeep Wrangler, a red Convertible, a red Ferrari, and a silver Volvo, plus, a motorcycle. I had a feeling they were on the wealthier side.

"You ready?" Jacob asked me. He had probably noticed my shaking hands, clawing into his. I nodded, teeth chattering from the cold. "Okay, let's go."

We walked up to the front door and Jacob knocked. I closed my eyes for a few seconds taking everything in. I remembered this part as my life before I knew my family and soon, it'd be better. The door suddenly opened to reveal a couple standing side by side. The man had bleach blond hair and the same bronze eyes I had seen in my dream. The woman had the same eyes with brownish colored hair. They were beautiful. The man's arm was draped sweetly across the woman's shoulders.

"Renesmee," he breathed. I saw the woman bite her lip which began to tremble. "Hello, darling," she said choking a little. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, she's so beautiful. She looks like her mother, but with Edward's hair and smile. She has Bella's eyes too." This time she grinned at me, flashing bright, white teeth. I shivered again.

"Please come in," the man said. Jake and I followed him into a hallway then into what looked like a living room. No one was there. In was just an empty room with no one in it but me, Jake, and those two people who had welcomed us in.

"Please sit down," the woman said and we did. "I am Carlisle Cullen, your grandfather." He smiled, just as I imagined he would. He looked younger than I expected, but soon I remembered Jacob telling me that vampires don't age.

"And I'm Esme, your grandmother," the woman said, "I'm so happy we're finally meeting. You don't talk much, do you?" Jacob laughed.

"Believe me, she does. She's just a little nervous and this is all new to her," he said. "It's fine, dear. Take your time to warm up to things. Don't let us scare you. We'd never think of hurting you," Esme said. I knew they'd never hurt me. Like Jake said, I was nervous.

"If your wondering where the others are, they're hunting. Edward pretty much forced them too," Carlisle explained after a while. He probably noticed me looking around, hoping to find a new face. I nodded. He spoke again, "You do know what _hunting_ is, don't you? I'm sure you'll experience it soon enough." I nodded again. It was feeding off of animals and I knew they were doing it so they wouldn't be thirsty around me. Jake had mentioned Edward, my dad, being over-protective. My sensitive ears picked up on something or someone outside. I noticed Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob's heads all turn to face the front door. Esme gasped happily when she drew her attention to me and saw I was looking in the same direction.

"You do have the hearing of a vampire," she said astonished.

"She also has the speed, strength, eyesight, and that other thing…" Jacob said and trailed off with Esme and Carlisle already appearing to know what he was talking about. The front door opened and I heard footsteps come closer.


	5. All I Ever Wanted

Chapter Five: All I Ever Wanted

Two people whom I'd never seen had come into the room and began gawking at me curiously; a man and woman, both beautiful in different ways.

"_Oh_!" the woman squealed, "Hi, Renesmee!" I looked at Jake, eyebrows raised. He chuckled. Her lips buzzed, but I couldn't tell what she was saying since she was speaking so fast.

"Alice, she can't understand you. Calm down. You have all the time in the world," said Carlisle. The woman who I now knew as Alice stopped and began again.

"I'm Alice, your aunt. I'm so happy you're here with us. Oh God…you're going to be so much fun to dress up." She wore a mischievous grin on her pixie-like face. Well, she seemed…hyper, but I liked her. She'd be like the big sister I never had, although she was very small in size comparison. I smiled, she was impossible not to smile at. The man beside her cleared his throat. "Hello, Renesmee," he said and I thought I could hear part of a southern accent in his voice. "I'm Alice's husband and your uncle; Jasper." He took my hand and kissed it. Yup, he was definitely a southern man.

"And hello, _Motrin_. Long time, no see, Jacob," my aunt said facing Jacob. Uh, Motrin? What? As if by reading my thoughts, Alice said, "Before you were born, I was trying to see you with my gift, but I couldn't and it was giving me a headache. And for some reason, whenever I was near Jacob, it went away. Hence the Motrin." She laughed and it sounded like bells.

In a few more minutes, two more people walked into the room. The man was tall and built with brown curly hair and the woman by his side was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. When I looked at her, though, it was as if she was crying dry tears. She smiled and in a second was next to me from across the room. She had me in a hug, even thought I didn't even know her.

"Renesmee, you're so beautiful. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm Rosalie." The man walked over at a normal speed and bounced onto the couch beside me, purposely flinging me into the air. I laughed when I was plummeting back down, though I hadn't gone very high up.

"And_ I_ would be Emmett," he said.

A few minutes passed as I listened to Jacob talk to everyone about my life. "Well, she doesn't talk very much," Emmett commented during an awkward silence.

"I talk," I said without realizing I had. Everyone looked up and over at me. I grinned crookedly. Rosalie gasped and so did Alice.

"She has the same smile as Edward," Alice laughed, "It's like Edward as a fifteen year old girl. Emmett, don't even think about telling him I said that." Emmett sighed in defeat.

"So, what have you been up to in the past years," Rosalie said, "You'll probably be more interesting to talk to than flea bag over here." She motioned to Jacob who let a small growl escape his lips.

"Well, we lived in Atlanta in an apartment. I went to school, made some friends, you know, the usual. My life really wasn't that exciting."

"Did you play sports or anything?" Esme's voice caught me off guard. She hadn't spoken in a while.

"I played softball for two teams every year. I was the shortstop." Emmett laughed, "Excellent." I cocked my head to the side. "We play a lot of baseball, you'll love it." I nodded.

I think I'm gonna like it here. The house was beautiful, the people were nice; it was great! I didn't think it could get any better until the ones I'd always dreamed of walked in, unnoticed by me until I heard, "Renesmee, is that you?" I spun around. Before me stood the two people from my dream; the good ones, the ones like angels. It was the woman with the brown hair that had spoken.

"Yes," I responded. She sped towards me and had me in an iron hug. The man with the bronze hair walked over and joined the hug. I didn't even know who they were, but I knew I needed them. They felt _safe_.

"Oh, Renesmee. I'm your mother, Bella." The words flooded over me and I knew this was the reason I felt this way. These were my parents; Edward and Bella Cullen. They were the ones I'd waited for my whole life. They were the ones I thought I'd never see or meet. And now I was in the arms of my true parents. Nothing could ruin this moment in time. Nothing. It was like a picture; it lasted. I didn't want this to end, but it had to.

"You're so grown up, so beautiful. Honey, I just want you to know we love you so much," Mom said. It felt so good calling someone Mom.

"I love you all too."


	6. The Pack and Ice

Chapter Six: Ice

I slept better than I had in years in my new home. The room my family had prepared for me was just what I've always wanted. The walls were a lavender color and the carpet was white like the rest of the house. There was a window that had a great view of the mountains that were nearby. It was simply incredible.

When I woke up, Jake was already at our house. I knew he was staying with some friends or something so I didn't expect to see him this early.

"Mornin', darlin'," Jasper said when I came downstairs.

"Morning," I said while smiling. Everyone was sitting downstairs. I remembered they didn't need to sleep. Jacob looked like he was in an argument with Aunt Rosalie.

"Listen, pooch; frankly, I don't give a…" Rose stopped when she saw me walk closer to them. "Hi, honey." Jacob started laughing.

"Aunt Rosalie, I'm not a little kid. You can curse in front of me," I allowed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, hon. It's your dad. He's a little…" Jacob butted in saying, "Overprotective, annoying, hot-headed? Give me a few minutes, I'll think of more _worthy_ adjectives." Rosalie laughed and I gave a little smile.

"You can call me Rosalie or Rose, whatever works for you, Renesmee," Rosalie said. I nodded, "And you can call me Nessie." She smiled and held out a hand to shake and I did. I knew Rosalie and I would be great friends.

"So, Ness, I was wondering if you wanted to come meet the pack later," Jacob said. My eyes widened.

"Yes! Oh, that'd be so cool!" I said excitedly. Rosalie said, "And you said she _didn't_ get this excited over creatures like us. I just can't believe she wants to go hang out with a pack of mongrels." I smiled. "Have a good time."

Jacob changed into a wolf and I got onto his back. It was like riding a horse, only much furrier and bigger. And you could feel safer since at some point he could talk. I couldn't get over the wonderful russet color he was. After a few minutes of riding in the snowy woods, he stopped, bending down to let me off and howled into the distance. A few howls not coming from Jacob returned. Soon, two other wolves emerged from the trees. One was a sandy color and very shaggy, almost like a puppy. He walked over casually and sniffed me, then licked my face. I laughed. Yes, just like a puppy. The other wolf was grey and a female. She strutted by as if she didn't notice me at all. I wondered who they really were, if I knew them, if I remembered. Jake barked an order and the two boys walked off in one direction, the girl in another. The boys emerged from the bushed and in place of the sandy wolf was a boy, about sixteen.

"Hey, Nessie. Remember me?" he said. I honestly couldn't remember so I shook my head. "It's Seth Clearwater. We used to be great friends. You're so…grown up now." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," the girl said dully, "I'm Leah, Seth's sister." I smiled, but she did not so I looked away.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked Jake.

"Well, we could do what we used to before we left," he said, hinting to the others. I said, "And that would be?"

"Race!" Seth exclaimed. My eyes lit up. I loved running. I shook my head wildly. Seth, Leah, Jake, and I lined up. They were wolves once again, having an advantage. I had an advantage too, though.

"Go!" I shouted and we were off. I'd never been able to freely run in Georgia or anywhere for that matter. I sped through the trees going maybe ninety miles per hour. The wind through my hair felt great. I had not a care in the world, until I slipped on a fresh patch of ice. I tried to skid to a stop, but slipped backwards. I hit my head on the ice and heard a crack. The pain took over me and I heard Jake yell, "Nessie!"

When I woke up, I was back at the house in Carlisle's office. He had a cot on which I was laying on and all his doctor equipment was laid out. My head really hurt and when I tried to move my hand to touch it, I couldn't because of a bandaged arm. "Ugh," I moaned.

"Good, you're up," a voice said. It sounded like Grandpa's.

"What happened?" my voice was groggy and tired. I didn't sound good.

"You lost some blood and you have a broken arm."

"No," I said, "I mean how did I get this way?" I saw bloody bandages behind him on his desk.

"Jacob said you were racing and you slipped on the ice. You fell backwards, landing on your arm and you hit your head." I moaned again. I officially hated ice.


	7. Mom and Dad

Chapter Seven: Mom and Dad

It didn't take long to recover; just about a week. That week gave me time to talk to everyone and to catch up. I learned more about the Volturi and everything else. I found more out about this world, the vampire and werewolf worlds. I also found out that the Volturi no longer existed. They were all terminated. When they went after my mom and dad, like they had in my dream, all the other vampires that were there on our side went after them. They were all dead or whatever happened to us. Also during that week, we came up with an idea to get to know each other a little better. In the next nine days, I'd be going with one of my family members for the day. I thought it was a pretty good idea and I couldn't wait to get started.

My arm was still broken and my head a little sore, but I couldn't wait to spend time with my Mom. I had no idea where we were going, but Mom did. She took me what looked like a dock. And it _was_ a dock.

"Here we are," she said. I looked at her confused. Why were we here? It reeked of bay, although it was nice to look at. Before I could ask her anything about our reasons of being here, she explained, "I thought we could go somewhere to get out of the way of vampire and werewolf ears…and Edward's gift." I nodded.

"I was wondering," I began, "How did you and Dad meet?"

"When I was seventeen, I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie. My Mom, Renée, was moving to Jacksonville, Florida and I wanted to see how things were up in Forks instead. I met Jacob when we were little kids and met him again when we came back. His father, Billy Black, sold Charlie my old truck. On my first day of school, I sat next to Edward in Biology, but he didn't speak to me – at all. He gave me this look...do you know the saying, 'if looks could kill'?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was it. He didn't come to school for the next few days, then the rest of the Cullen's didn't. I thought I did something to make him mad. He did come back though, and spoke to me. Then he avoided me, and then talked to me. One day the school parking lot was a sheet of ice…" I rolled my eyes at "ice" and Mom laughed a bit. "One of the cars was going very fast; too fast and it skidded and almost crushed me, but Edward stopped it. I actually guess what he was, that and Jacob told me stories."

I spent the afternoon listening to my Mom's life before and after becoming a vampire. She told me about James, who trapped her in a ballet room in Phoenix for her blood. And why she had a scar. She told me about Dad leaving her because of what Jasper did. Of course, I knew Jasper was fine now. He's had more years of practice, while I have never tasted blood. Not even my own; I always cleaned it and stuck a Band-Aid over it. Mom and Alice went to Volterra, Italy to try to stop Dad from exposing himself because he thought Mom was dead. Then another time, an army of vampires were created by James' mate, Victoria. Our family and Jake's pack united to kill them off and they did. Mom and Dad got married and then had me and I knew what happened after that – the Volturi. I listened with interest up until the very moment she stopped speaking. I was so consumed in the stories it felt like I was there. I was also trying to memorize the sound of her voice.

"I'd actually like to hear about you. We can do what Dad did to me and play twenty – more or less – questions." I laughed, "Okay." She began, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, for now. It changes a lot."

"Song?"

"Impossible by Shontelle."

"If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Los Angeles, California, definitely."

"Book?"

"I'm not sure. I like Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet." She immediately smiled.

"They're mine too."

After a long day of questions with Mom, there was still something to look forward to tomorrow; a day with Dad. As soon as I woke up, I got changed into the outfit Alice laid out for me. It didn't look like something a middle-class person would wear – that's when I realized we were not longer middle-class. These people were _rich_.

Dad took me to a nice Italian restaurant for lunch. I was really, really hungry and was planning on eating everything on my plate. Dad, however, didn't order anything. When he saw the ravioli I ordered, he laughed.

"When Bella and I went to a restaurant for the first time together, she ordered ravioli. You're so much like her," he nodded to my cast, "and just as clumsy."

I ate my food hungrily. The waitress came back a few times asking Dad if he had changed his mind, but he obviously didn't. Vampires didn't eat – at all. They could, but food didn't taste good to them like it did when they were human. He asked me questions like Mom had.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I love chocolate." He smirked.

"That's not really a food, more a dessert."

"Okay, then Chinese food." Dad laughed.

"Favorite flower?"

"Roses."

"Hobbies?"

"Reading and drawing."

"Sports?"

"Softball."

"Interesting," he finally said.

He drove us home in his shiny Volvo and it was my turn to ask the questions. I wasn't sure what to ask. I already knew the whole story. I decided to let that one go. Mom beat him to telling me everything. I shrugged it off. I wonder if he knew about Jacob. He let out a quiet laugh.

"What?" I said wanting to know.

"Oh, its nothing."


	8. Gift

**Hi, Everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that I changed Chapter Seven. It didn't feel like I gave Renesmee enough time with her parents so I did some editing. Here's Chapter Eight. Remember to R&R.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Gift

I woke to the sound of my Dad murmuring something to someone downstairs. My hearing, seeing, and smelling senses had kicked in a little more after I spent the week and some days around others of my kind. I got out of bed stretching, and tripped over what looked like a shoe; a heel, actually. I muttered drowsily, "Ouch." I was about to get up when I heard my door swing open and I was soon on my bed again.

"What's wrong?" Dad said. _He _is_ overprotective_, I thought.

"I heard that," he said. I had no idea what he was talking about. I was sure I hadn't said anything. He continued, "Oh, that's right. We didn't tell you yet. Alice, Jasper, Mom, and I have extra powers." Okay, that was random, but it explained a lot.

"Alice has precognition, Jasper can manipulate emotions, your mother has a shield, and I can read minds." I squeaked and he laughed.

"That's so cool! Why doesn't Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, or Esme have extra powers?" He shrugged and said, "I don't know. Alice was able to see the future in her human life and when Mom was a human, I couldn't read her mind."

"Incredible," I barely whispered.

I was still interested in the extra powers when I came downstairs carefully in the heels I would be forced to wear. The outfit for today consisted of those, a blue and green plaid shirt with a tank top underneath, and jeans. It was sort-of a Taylor Swift look. Although she laid out certain makeup for me to put on, I didn't. I never really had worn makeup. I knew Alice would notice anyway and apply it for me. My hair was down as usual and still in ringlets. Today would be spent with Jasper and like the other days; I had no clue where we were going. I could smell food as soon as I was down the staircase. It smelled like eggs and sausage. Yum!

"Mornin', darlin'," Uncle Jasper greeted like he did every morning, "Ready for today?" I nodded.

"Um," I said sitting down to eat. Jasper and Mom sat across from me at the table, "Dad told me you have extra powers." Jasper's eyebrows rose.

"I was wondering if you could show me?" I mumbled the last two words.

"Sure, sweetie," Mom said. "Jazz, make me feel something." He looked straight at her, nothing breaking his concentration. A grin was set upon his face. I watched in awe. Soon, mom's eyes were dark. Her jaw was set tight and her lips pursed.

"Jasper, knock off your stupid power!" she commanded and I knew it was anger Jasper sent towards her.

"Bella," he said gently not stopping the anger from flowing through her, "Use your shield."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

"Fine. Bella, _please_ use your shield." Mom's eyes closed and when she opened them, they were motherly again.

"Try to put an emotion into Renesmee," Mom said regularly.

"_Don't tell me what to do_," Jasper mocked. Mom cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. Jasper finally said, "Fine." He starred _me_ down this time; focusing. I felt something come over me. It felt…welcoming, warm, and safe. Nothing happened. I felt no different than before. "I'm using my shield. Now if I take it off," she did what she said and I almost immediately felt sadness, "Jazz's power will work." I felt moisture on my cheeks.

"Stop, Jasper. She's crying." Alice walked in shaking her head; it was either at the tears or the lack of makeup.

"Jeez, Jasper. Always making the ladies cry," Alice said with a smirk in her voice. _Oh, God_, I thought, amused. _Their flirting was so corny, but sort-of cute._ Alice and Mom both gasped at the same time. They were each holding one of my hands and dropped them.

"Oh, God! I forgot she could do that," said a startled Alice. Their expressions were hilarious, but I didn't know why they were freaked-out.

"Renesmee, you have a gift too. Actually, it's the opposite of mine and Dad's. You can send thoughts through touch." My eyes widened.


	9. Alice and Jasper

Chapter Nine: Alice and Jasper

I had a gift. I had always had a gift and I never even knew about it. Timidly, I touched Mom's arm and thought, _Hi, Mom. _She smiled and said, "I can hear you – loud and clear." Well, my day had just gotten better. Now Alice looked closer at my face.

"Oh, no – you're not getting away that easily." I huffed and went upstairs. I'd spend today with Jasper.

Alice was working away on my face. My hair was half up and half down, pulled back in a clip that matched my outfit. It must have been hard to apply the mascara when I was blinking away every second.

"Ness, I'm not gonna poke your eye out. Can you _please_ just stay still?" she pleaded.

"I hate makeup," I confessed and Alice gasped playfully.

"You take that back, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she shrieked and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

I managed to keep myself from blinking long enough for Alice to finish my mascara which was followed up by eye shadow, eye liner, blush, and lip gloss (I was able to do that one myself). Jasper was downstairs wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks. He held out his arm and I took it, blushing.

"Yeah, she's definitely got some Bella in her. Just look at that blush – only her mother could pull _that_ off," Emmett joked. His comment only made me turn a darker shade of pink.

"Okay, darlin', you ready?" Jazz asked. I nodded, still not making eye contact. We left the house hearing Emmett's booming laughter all the way to our destination.

"Don't mind Emmett." I nodded.

"Here we are," Jasper said, "Alice picked the place, not me." We were at a museum about an hour away from the house. Well, the way my family drove, a half hour. We entered the tall building, Jasper paid for the tickets and we walked to where he was leading. A whole room was dedicated to the Civil War. I didn't know what was so special so I just looked at Jasper, waiting for him to speak.

"I was in the Civil War. I was underage, but I was in it; Major Jasper Whitlock. I was for the Texas Calvary, however the South didn't win. I fought as hard as I could and was always extremely focused, until _she_ came. Maria and her companions; Nettie and Lucy changed me. Maria was creating an army of vampires for territory and made me her second in command. I went to live with two nomads, Peter and Charlotte. Soon after that, I went to Philadelphia and followed my instincts to a diner where Alice sat waiting for me. She knew I was coming. You know, she, Rosalie, and Bella have missed you so much." I smiled. "You have no idea how spoiled you were. Alice loves to…"

"Shop," we said at the same time.

The shopaholic was the next person I'd spend time with; Alice. You may have already guessed where we were going, it wasn't very hard. That's right – the mall. I was never a big shopping fan being raised by Jacob, but I could deal with it. Alice drove us to the mall in her bright yellow Porsche Turbo.

"So where you usually get your clothes from?" she asked once we were there.

"Aeropostale, Hollister, you know. Places like that."

"Well, there won't be any more of that. This place has plenty of designer brand clothes just calling you name." I shrugged.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I fell asleep easily, barely being awake enough to change into my new designer pajamas. My dreams were again interrupted by nightmares of my past.

"Renesmee…so beautiful," a woman who looked like mom with brown eyes sighed as life was being drained out of her. She was lying in a bloody bed. There was a light fluttering sound coming from something – it was her heart. I felt myself moving downward from her weak arms, and then I tasted fresh blood. I bit her.

"No, Renesmee…No…No, Renesmee…" I flung myself forward in my bed and found Dad gawking at me curiously.

"No, Renesmee," he said and I gasped. Was this still a dream? "What's wrong?"

"Why do you keep saying 'No, Renesmee?'?" I panicked.

"You keep asking, 'Did I hurt you?'" he answered.

"Oh," I began sobbing, "I didn't mean to hurt her, Dad."


	10. Rosalie and Emmett

Chapter Ten: Rosalie and Emmett

I explained all of my frightening dreams to him. They _had_ happened. I just don't remember these events because I was so young and was led to believe other things. I wanted them to stop and I wanted them to stop now. They were the only things torturing me in this perfect life. I guess that's the small price I'll have to pay and I can deal with that. I could deal with anything as long as I got to see my family everyday of forever.

Rosalie and I were spending today together and she seemed really excited about doing so. She took me into the woods. There wasn't a specific place she wanted to go so we were going there. Surrounded by trees and plants, we talked endlessly. She began the conversation by saying, "I've missed you so much, Renesmee. Really, I have. It tore me apart when he had to take you away. It was much worse when we thought it was for forever." I nodded. Rosalie seemed the most affected by my leaving next to my parents.

"I've always wanted a child, you know," she said with a sigh. She paused and began again, "When your parents were on their honeymoon, about a few months into it, Bella called me. I had no idea why – we hadn't really ever gotten along. When I answered, I didn't exactly know what to say…"

***Breaking Dawn***

"Hello?" Rosalie chocked out. She probably wasn't expecting a call from me of all people. I was still shaking and Edward was still frozen in place – a cold, hard statue.

"Rosalie," I said. Edward shot up and mumbled something about a cleaning crew coming; he had to cancel it.

"Bella?" There was still shock in her voice.

"I-I don't know what to do. We're coming home. Edward's freaking out." Tears began spilling from my eyes, although I was not upset, I was in no pain, I was…simply worried.

"Wait, why?" she asked, concern finally edging its way into her voice.

"Rosalie, I think – I am," I corrected myself. I was sure of it. "Pregnant." She gasped, taken aback.

"Bella, Bella," she soothed on the phone, "Calm down, relax. Where are you? What are you doing?" Truthfully, all I was doing was talking to her, glancing at Edward who was speaking in a different language to the cleaners. I needed to start packing. I knew we were going home.

"We're still at Isle Esme. We're coming home, Edward said. I need to start packing, Rose."

"No!" she snapped. My eyes widened. Was she angry at me? Why? "I mean, no," she said calmer, sweeter. That was a word I didn't think I'd ever use to describe Rosalie Hale: sweet. "Don't do anything. Let Edward do it. You just lie down and relax. Take care of yourself and," she paused and then whispered, "You know who. Emmett's here so I'll let you go do that."

"Alright, Rose. Thanks. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Bella." And the line went dead.

***Present***

"I was so excited. But I wasn't thinking clearly. There was a mix breed vampire coming into this world, it was a big deal. The Volturi would no doubt get into it. But, like I said, I wasn't thinking about that. I was getting a niece! A baby I could look after and teach and love. I wanted it to be me in Bella's shoes. I _wanted_ that baby. I wanted you. When they got back, Bella was a mess. She was sick all the time, but I kept up and I took care of her. When she asked me what to name you, I didn't have a clue. No name would be perfect enough. So she combined the names of two people she loved, and then combined two more for a middle name. Renesmee Carlie Cullen; there was nothing more perfect. Nothing more unique. And like I said before, I've missed you, Renesmee."

The next day, Emmett said he'd take me somewhere amazing. Guess where we went. Give up? The park. Yes, Uncle Emmett drove us in his Jeep Wrangler to the local park where everything was covered in ice and snow. There was, however an ice skating rink. We rented skates – both of us and I walked wobbling all the way. Emmett, as big as he is, was able to skate. Surprisingly, he was _good_. Hockey, maybe? That's what other people thought when they saw him pass by. I was quite comfortable on the side watching him skate circles around others. I felt the presence of someone else beside me. My head spun around and there sat a man about twenty years old.

"Hi there," he said in a welcoming tone. I didn't like the looks of him. He looked – dirty, like grimy-dirty.

"Um, can I help you?" I said. I wanted him away from he and I wanted him away from me now. Emmett was still skating.

"I believe the question is can I help _you_, miss?" I shivered.

"Then the answer to that would be no." I got up, but the creep grabbed my wrist. That's when all hell broke loose. Emmett came zipping over on his skates and climbed over the side wall where I stood, wrist locked in a grip.

"Do you know this kind man?" the creep whispered. If I said no he'd probably make up some story about why he's got my wrist in a steel grip. What he didn't know was Emmett could hear perfectly.

"And the answer to that would be damn right she knows me. Let her go or I will break you neck in two." The guy's eyebrows raised. Then Uncle Em, being Uncle Em snarled so only me and the guy could hear. His hands dropped my wrist and he ran out of that place so fast I could have sworn I saw a vapor trail.

"We won't tell Edward about this," he said with a grin. And we went home.


	11. Esme and Carlisle

Chapter Eleven: Esme and Carlisle

After an unusual day, I went to sleep. At first there were no dreams and I woke because of that. I checked the digital clock – three AM. Shifting, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep. I woke again, but no from lack of dreaming this time, from light; the sun. I hadn't dreamt at all. No nightmares to keep me awake and afraid. I came downstairs in my pajamas and sat on the couch where Jasper and Emmett were.

"Mornin'," they said at the same time, yet their eyes never left the screen. I responded the same and asked what they were watching.

"There's nothing on in the morning so it was between Animal Planet and Spongebob." I wore a puzzled expression. "And I see Spongebob won, hands down." They both nodded. _Wow_. It was funny, but _wow_. They were making fun of it and I laughed at Emmett's jokes. Rosalie walked in the room and then walked out. Smart idea. Why didn't I think of that?

"Renesmee," Mom called from upstairs, "Come here, please." I did. Anything to get out of watching Spongebob. I laughed silently.

"Morning," I said when I saw her. "Where is everyone?" Usually everyone was downstairs in the morning just talking or whatever.

"They had to go hunting. I went last night with Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." I nodded. There were clothes laid out for me on my bed. I said, "I'm going to get changed." And I walked in my room and closed the door.

I changed and came downstairs where my grandmother waited patiently. She asked before we left, "Are you hungry?" Honestly, I was.

"Yes." We laughed at my flat-out answer. She drove us in Carlisle's Mercedes to a little diner where I ate pancakes.

"Well, I'm glad I finally get to spend time with you," she said. I nodded and said, "Me too," only to realize I had a mouth full of pancakes. We laughed again and I swallowed. Just like with Dad, the waiter kept coming back, asking if Esme wanted anything. She insisted she wasn't hungry, which wasn't a total lie she told me. They had just gone hunting this morning. We talked about different thing like school and when she asked about my friends, I was silent.

"I never did get to say goodbye. They'll all wonder where I am or what happened. And they may never know." I felt a tear roll down my face. I missed them. There wouldn't be any more sleepovers or mall visits or even trips to Friendly's for just the ice cream. All of it was gone. Would they miss me? Maybe not. Would they still go without me? Maybe. I didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be so hard to talk about them," she apologized.

"No, really, it's fine," I told her, "Well, there's Kit and Kat who are twins – that's not their real names, just nicknames – their real names are Kitty and Katherine. Then there's Lily who's pretty quiet until you get to know her. And then Penny who I was really close to." We talked and talked and then returned home so I could have time with Carlisle.

Carlisle took me to his workplace. Mind you, I didn't know it was a hospital – they freak me out. I just don't like the atmosphere. He said we wouldn't be going anywhere near that, just to the offices to show me off. I smiled at that. He really was proud of me.

"Good afternoon, Darla," he said to the lady at the desk. His voice made her look up and smile. I bit my lip, trying not to let my giggles be heard.

"Good after- it's the afternoon already? Time flies, doesn't it doc?" she said. Total flirt! I smothered the giggles behind closed lips. "And who's this?" she asked, finally noticing me.

"My granddaughter, Renesmee," he told her.

"She's beautiful. How old are you, sweetie?" Carlisle answered, "Sixteen." Yes, I am really fifteen, but could pass for sixteen. I guess it could make things a bit more accurate.

"Oh, lovely. Whose is she? That Rosalie's of yours or Alice's?" Sounds like she didn't like Rose too much.

"She's actually Edward's. He married a nice girl named Bella a while back." She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later, Darla." She said goodbye to us and we walked to another room where the same conversation went over. What's her name? How old is she? Whose is she; Rose's or Alice's? No one seemed to know Dad was married. Maybe because they were married in Forks. I don't know. It was a nice day, I enjoyed it and now my days of getting used to were done and this was my permanent life.


	12. The Perfect Ending

Chapter Twelve: The Perfect Ending

I thought about everything that had happened within the past weeks. I had moved. I had left behind a group of friends – without saying goodbye. I had met my soul mate. My years of waiting for "the one" had ended. I had met a new family; mine. I've had to adapt to their way of life. I had broken my arm and am still as clumsy as ever. I had found people who cared about me. They loved me all along, but I never knew they existed. Everything – for once – was perfect. I was complete.

"C'mon, Ness! We're leaving!"

Hello, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I am going to play my first game of vampire baseball in the rain with my family.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Review please! Lemme know what you thought of it!(:**


End file.
